Mistan II
Mistan II started off at the beginning of the Nene Saga, starting off as a mixture of a Minor and Major role before descending later on into a Minor role. Inspiration of Creation Mistan II was created so as to have another familiar face to the creator in the new RP and to succeed where Mistan I failed (Character-Building-Wise). He was to have a similar personality of the previous Mistan (the one where he was happy and cheerful) but a slightly sterner, father-like, one. 'Appearance' Mistan, aside from his clothing, looks like a regular Saiyan. His hair is spikey and pure black to match his eyes. Mistan has now shed his Saiyan armour. He now wears a pure black Spandex over his body with the top half of it in the shape of a singlet. He still wears his white boots but wears no gloves and Mistan no longer uses his Scouter as it broke some time ago. 'Personality' Mistan is mostly care free and happy. He is a “I Don’t Care What You Do” kind of guy. At times he can become stern and sometimes even angered, but mostly he is calm, controlled and, albeit, slightly smug. 'History' Pre-Earth: Mistan was born on Vegeta like all other Saiyans and from the moment he was placed in the chamber where the rest of the Saiyan Infants were kept, he started giving off a high Power Level reading. As he grew older and older, Mistan learned Saiyan tradition, religion (which he took no part in) and power. He ventured to other planets with weaker inhabitants, slaughtering them all, growing stronger every time he returned to Vegeta. Over time, Mistan begun to exceed the power of his father, Kassd, who was a very respective Saiyan on Vegeta and was one the few close to the Saiyan King. Through time, Mistan was placed in the Elite Class of Saiyans where he met up with four other Elite Saiyans; Vaisn, Jolkas, Balark and Zinyak. Many years passed and things begun to change. Mistan, Vaisn, Jolkas, Balark and Zinyak formed a group with Mistan as their leader. They headed out to far off planets, sometimes taking weeks to return to Vegeta. Finally, Mistan and his squad begun to see sense, it slowly dawned on each of them: why should they kill? It was wrong. It took around a year, but they all finally realized their actions and stopped killing. Instead of slaughtering the inhabbitnts of each planet they visited, they returned to Vegeta after staying with the owners of the planets for a few weeks. Three weeks later, somehow, Kassd discovered the actions of his son. Disgusted, he reported it to the Saiyan King who, instead of banishing them on the spot, decided to torture them before making them leave Vegeta. Mistan was forced to fight his five year old brother, Zathier, who was almost as powerful as he was. Mistan ended up injuring Zathier just enough to render him unable to attack any longer. From there he freed his comrades and together, they escaped Vegeta on Space Pods. Finally, they stumbled upon Unsublia, peaceful planet…currently in the stage of being destroyed by a heartless monster named Slazinch. They decided to fight for the Unsublian’s and face Slazinch. The battle raged for weeks and weeks. Finally, Mistan and Vaisn ended Slazinch’s life with a team attack. They had won for the Unsublian’s, but it came with a price: Balark and Zinyak had been killed and Jolkas was badly injured. They bade good-bye to the Unsublian’s and continued on their journey which was now to be with only three Saiyans. Three days later, they landed on Earth. After months and months of travel, they finally came to a definite halt. Mistan, Vaisn and Jolkas went their separate ways after landing on Earth, though still finding ways to keep in touch. Times of Peace: Mistan meets up with a young woman and they start going out. A year later, they were married. Isabel, now Mistan’s wife, did not seem to be too surprised when Mistan told her where he was from and what he had done. Three years later, Isabel was pregnant and soon, they were parents. Though Mistan hated the idea, Isabel liked the name “Kassd” and finally persuaded Mistan to name their son after Mistan’s father who he hoped with all his heart was dead by then. Isabel did not like the idea of Kassd being trained to fight, but after Mistan reminded her what had happened to his two teammates and what kind of people were out there in the Universe, she gave in, also deciding that she wanted to be trained in basic combat and possibly in some Ki. Naga/Intense Training: …Ten years passed… Mistan, Isabel, Kassd, Jolkas, Julie, Jolkas’s Wife, Spirit, Jolkas’s son and Vaisn were all boarding Mistan’s old ship to make their way back to visit Unsublia. Three days later, they had arrived, but once more, found it in a state of siege. They were hurried into an underground shelter where they were told by Unsublain’s that a terrible Changeling that went by the name of Naga was demolishing their people and their planet. Once again, they confronted a monster with intentions to blow up Unsublia. Naga was much stronger and much more experienced than Slazinch had been. Mistan and Jolkas had forced Isabel, Kassd, Julie and Spirit to stay in the shelter. Naga battled Mistan, Jolkas and Vaisn and slammed each of them to the ground with ease. He barely looked at them. Naga confided in the Saiyans barely conscious that we was disappointed at the fight they had given him and that he was bored, having not had a good challenge since he left his home planet. Deciding that he wanted a good challenge, Naga granted Mistan, Vaisn and Jolkas a five year training period, saying that he would not kill nor destroy anything else on Unsublia until then. Amazed, they left Usublia after smuggling the rest of the Unsublians on to their Ship, just to be sure that Naga would keep his word. And so they began to train, not just Mistan, Jolkas and Vaisn, but Kassd and Isabel as well. Spirit, being three years younger than Kassd, did not take any part in it, nor did Julie. They underwent serious training, including fighting for extended periods of time in freezing water located in the arctic, training under intense heat on top of an active volcano and in increased gravity inside Mistan’s ship. Soon enough, Isabel and Kassd were as strong as the other three were before they started, and they were catching up to the Saiyan’s ascended levels quickly. The five fighters grew to levels and formed techniques they never knew they could. They rose to unbelievable levels of power they never knew they had. They continued doing almost nothing but training and eating over to course of three long years. Mistan and Isabel lost all contact with their friends and relatives on Earth and Kassd stopped going to school…though it was not as if it made much difference to his life. Then they all allowed themselves a three month break of training. During that time, Isabel became pregnant again, though she did not want to be, the entire thing was an accident. By the time the three month break was over, she was getting very big. Isabel did not train for the rest of the year, but instead she gave birth to a young girl at her and Mistan’s own house. Isabel understood Mistan had to continue training, but insisted that he chose the name of the girl as she got to choose Kassd’s name. Though it took three days after Mistan had continued training, Mistan told Isabel as he prepared to continue training again after a quick lunch that he wanted her name to be Lily. While her husband, his two friends and her son continued to train, Isabel rose Lily up and began the same process she had used to raise Kassd, but this time, she did it alone. Two years later, Lily had said her first word: “Dadda”. At the mention of the word, Mistan saw Isabel burst into tears of happiness and uncontrollable sadness which made him pause in his spar with Jolkas which earned him a fist to the face. Finally, they were ready. Isabel was to remain behind with Lily, but she absolutely refused to go along with this. In the end, Mistan agreed to let Isabel on the ship, but on the condition that she remained on it with the other Unsublian’s while the battle was going on. And so they arrived at Unsublia again and confronted Naga once more. He had not moved an inch since Mistan had last seen him and he had kept to his word. Apart from looking five years older, the buildings still intact had not been touched for five years. And so the battle broke out, a battle, it soon was revealed, that had not changed in who gained the upper hand. Mistan, Kassd, Jolkas and Vaisn all struck Naga as hard as they could, but they were easily blocked at countered by the Changeling with ease. Before long, Naga struck hard upon one of the four; Jolkas fell the ground as Naga withdrew his hand from the Saiyan’s chest and amour which was now splattered with blood. Vaisn attacked Naga with all his might, rage possessing him, but before long, he too hit the floor with a thud. Mistan and Kassd were all that was left and Isabel watched the battle, horror and terror on her white face, Lily behind her laughing at the Unsublian’s. Naga, deciding that he should never have given them a training time to begin with, lunged at Kassd, deciding to end the battle then and there. Mistan launched himself between Naga and Kassd just before impact. Mistan hit the floor as well, blood coming out of his mouth, one leg and one arm pushed at an extremely awkward angle and his temple bleeding heavily. Mistan went still and almost blacked out, searing pain from all over his body almost blinding him. And then Kassd, under the impression his father had been killed, exploded with rage at Naga, at the same time Ki was pushed outwards in his anger. Some of it hit Naga and he staggered back. Kassd charged forwards, a mad glint in his eye as his fist travelled forwards aimed at Naga’s stomach. It hit and soared straight through the Changeling’s body. Naga fell in a crumpled heap on the floor of Unsublia, the planet he had once terrorised. Mistan heard Naga gasp; “''I’ll…get…you…for…that…one day…you-stupid-…!”'', then he was silent. He opened his eyes a fraction to see the scene and what he saw made him forget about his pain and fear for one flash of a second. For the first time in his life, Mistan saw the evil and darkness of the Saiyan’s inside the face and eyes of his son, rage plastered on his usually innocent looking face… 'Nene Saga' Kudazai Invasion Arc: Many, many years passed. The Unsublian’s resumed their peaceful lives back on their home planet, Spirit and Julie attempted to resume their day-to-day lives without Jolkas and Mistan, Kassd, Isabel and, now, Lily, once again settled down as a family. The one thing they never fully understood was that the power that they had gained in their five year training period seemed to have evaporated during the battle with Naga. Many things happened in the peaceful years that elapsed, though none of them very eventful. Kassd attended school again, Vaisn visited and he and Mistan got drunk before getting a lecture form Isabel the next morning about setting an example for Kassd and Lily, both of whom were laughing their heads off in the next room, listening to their mother yell at Mistan. Slowly, Kassd grew up and became an adult. All of their lives once again became normal…well, as normal as you could get with a Saiyan father, a crazy half Saiyan as a son, a hyperactive young half Saiyan daughter and one human mother who attempted to maintain order around the place. Mistan and Kassd continued to train with each other, becoming stronger and stronger all the time. Isabel continued to train, but very rarely as she had to cook, go shopping and do practically everything in the household. They maintained a peaceful life…until one day… Mistan begun to detect several high power levels all over the world, weak at first, but slowly growing stronger and stronger. Then he felt one power landing some place far off, one that had particularly scared Mistan. It was familiar…too familiar. He flew off, away from the house, heading towards the Power Level stationed at a faraway volcano. Mistan arrived at the scene to see a Saiyan Pod lying on the ground and a Saiyan wearing a red Scouter, black battle armour and with long, shoulder length hair. His brother, much older than he had last seen him, was sneering at him with a look of hatred and longing. Mistan had a feeling he knew why Zathier was here; for the soul purpose to revenge himself against Mistan’s actions against him so many years ago on Vegeta. After they exchanged short explanations and “greetings” of distaste, Mistan sped off towards the desert where Zathier pelted after him. Once there, an incredibly intense battle broke out between the two brothers. Mistan managed to gain the upper hand once more and left Zathier there and fled to the city. He did not want to see Zathier ever again; he brought back to many memories of how happy the two brothers were before they were forced to fight each other…he was also living proof of what the Saiyan race could do to you if you allowed it. Once at the city, Mistan found his son already there. Soon after, another Saiyan that went by the name of Hoch had announced that he would become ruler of Earth with another Saiyan named Nene. Many of the people in the city that had been trained in Ki including Mistan and Kassd made verbal attempts to stop Hoch, they were in vain. Zathier soon reappeared on the scene and made no hesitation to attempt to join Hoch and Nene, who was soon revealed to be the Saiyan Princess. Mistan and Kassd along with Marcous, Kyzer and many others continued to attempt to talk Hoch out of it, but he would not budge. Suddenly, BANG! A huge explosion had just destroyed a tall building and remains of it were falling to the ground. And then a bright red Ki blast flew towards them! A Saiyan named Lucius had jumped up from the ground and deflected the blast sending it into outer space. A disappointed looking Changeling was slowly descending from the sky and Mistan and Kassd were stunned at the sight of it. Naga had just entered the scene. The next few hours passed as a weird hazy blur. Soon more Ki Trained people entered the city that seemed bent on the Earth’s end. Soon, the rest of the people in the city were fighting them, Mistan and Kassd included. These people were soon revealed as Kudazai, Apocalypse, Giitar, Nemesis and Gelsamel. A huge battle broke out, Hoch’s Empire, Kudazai’s Squad and then the people who were simply there were all battling. Mistan attempted to draw as many people away from the city as possible, not wanting more people to be killed and more buildings to be destroyed. He used a technique to move himself instantly from the area and to the desert instead. Unfortunately, the only person who seemed to have noticed Mistan’s absence was Zathier and a battle between the two brothers broke out once more. When they returned, a battle for Earth was half way through. Kudazai was gone, forced from the planet, and the remainder of his squad were having an all-out battle with everyone else. Naga had joined Kudazai’s side and buildings were collapsing everywhere. Then Zathier was battling alongside Naga. Next thing, Giitar, Apocalypse, Nemesis, Gelsamel, Zathier and Naga were all retreating. They all climbed back into ships and they were gone. Peaceful Times and Training Arc: Mistan and Kassd arrived on Kami’s Lookout, eager to train some more and to rid their minds of the previous events in South City, where they met a young half Saiyan named Scorch and a blue skinned alien named Zephar. Scorch, Mistan and Kassd trained together for a long time and formed close friendship, Mistan finally achiving the form of Super Saiyan through extreme training. After spending a long time on the Lookout training, Scorch decided to go to his Master’s House in order to learn some techniques and train more intensely, Mistan and Kassd following his lead. Once there, Mistan and Kassd were introduced to Quas Ray, Scorch’s Master. Mistan, Kassd and Scorch all trained more intensely with a combination of weights and techniques to get stronger faster. After training there for days, it was announced that there was going to be a Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and the three of them hurried off to sign up. Worlds Martial Arts Tournament Arc: Mistan entered the Tournament along with many other people trained in Ki including his son, Kassd, Scorch, Marcous, Kyzer, Hoch, Kat, Lucius, Elli, Zephar, Morak, and two others named Xei and Renon along with many, many others. Balark, Mistan’s old friend from his Saiyan Squad, appeared with an interesting story of how he escaped Slazinch all those many years ago and he welcomed him among the group with enthusiasm and delight to have his old friend back. After Lucius had lost his way to the preparations room and knocked down the wall to enter it instead, the Tournament finally got underway. The brackets were announced and the first competitors stepped into the ring. Kassd lost to Elli in the fourth battle and Mistan to Laice in the fourteenth. After their rounds were over, Mistan returned to Quas Ray’s house with Scorch and Kassd. Space War Arc: Mistan knew that Kudazai’s Squad that now included Zathier would return to Earth and attempt to rule the planet once more. What he didn’t count on was that they would return as soon as they did…which unfortunately happened to be the exact time he and Kassd entered the Gravity Chamber in Zephar’s ship and began training. If anyone they knew had any knowledge of the fact that Hoch’s Empire was leading an attack onto Kudazai’s Team’s Ship, they did not see fit to inform Mistan or Kassd about it. Instead, Mistan trained under intense gravity in order to defend the planet when Kudazai’s Squad landed on Earth. Though Mistan was not battling the enemies himself, Mistan managed to earn the form of Ultra Super Saiyan. As such, Mistan took little to no part in this part of the RP. Re-Established Peace Arc: Mistan and Kassd exited the Gravity Chamber to find Scorch training calmly only to be informed that the Space War was over and that only three of the enemy had survived the attack, Kudazai, Gelsamel and Naga. Surprised, Kassd and Mistan decided to train for a bit more with Scorch. However, before they could even start, Ketsu, a friend of Scorch and Zephar, came with urgent news. Aleka, Ketsu’s girlfriend, had been absorbed! Kassd and Scorch fused to track down Neverite, the changeling who had done this, and Mistan was left behind. He decided to head back to the city and when he arrived, he found Kassd, Scorch and Neverite already there and arguing with some other people including Xealeos. Stopping the fighting, Mistan headed up to the Lookout with Kassd while Scorch and Zephar went head of them and trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a while. Instead, Mistan, Kassd and Balark (who had just shown up) were left to train with themselves outside the Time Chamber. Mistan was uncertain. Though he wanted to stop Kudazai’s Squad from invading Earth, he was not sure whether or not he was ready to confront Zathier once more. Mistan, Kassd and Balark finished off their training and started to gather their strength back up again. this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nene Saga. The next and current Saga has not yet been named. This Saga is still in progress and is still in the early stages of developing. 'Techniques' · O-Gus-Ha This is Mistan’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. Mistan cups his hands at his side with while he gather’s Ki of deep, dark purple. When it is ready, Mistan with push the Ki forwards towards his target of the blast, propelling the Ki to extend towards the victim, changing the ball of Ki into a beam of Ki. · Immediate Transmittal ' This Technique allows Mistan to move from one place to another faster than the speed of sound. Mistan never fully perfected this technique as he invented and developed it himself in the stage of his life where he was roaming around the galaxy after Vegeta. Mistan uses this technique often during this RP, however, it does not fully work for him. 'Transformations · Super Saiyan '''Mistan reached Super Saiyan while he trained hard in the Islands with Scorch and Kassd. He achieves the form through intense training. · '''Ultra Super Saiyan Mistan reaches Ultra Super Saiyan form when he trains in the Gravity Chamber with Kassd in the Space War Arc. · Saiyan 2 Mistan received enough Power Level in the Nene Saga to achieve Super Saiyan 2, but according to the Forum Rules, he did not have a strong enough event of extreme emotion to earn it that way and he did not get enough Power Level to get the form through intense training. 'Trivia' *· It is never explained how Mistan knew about Kami’s Lookout, though the attitude he and Kassd showed towards the place at the beginning of the Saga, it gives the impression that the two have known about it for a long time and it is an important location to them. Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:NegativeSanity's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Saiyans